Flowers, From 'Albino' Just For 'Jelek'
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Sai membuat Ino marah! Akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk meminta maaf lewat bunga, namun... RnR, please?


Hai~!

Ini fanfic kedua Hyuu di fandom Ini, fandom termegah (?) di FFn tercinta ini.

Kali ini Hyuu datang dengan pairing SaiIno

Ok, lansung aja!

Selamat menikmati~! (emang makanan? ==") xDD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Naruto bukan milik Hyuu! Kalau milik Hyuu, Hinata bakal jadi PlayGirl! Noooo~! #abaikan

**Pemeran** : Ino dan Sai sebagai pemeran utama, dan beberapa pemeran PEMBANTU #plak

**Genre** : Entahlah, karena Hyuu nggak tau jadinya Hyuu taroh di genre Romance aja deh! *nekat* #plak

**Warning** : Super duper OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran di sana sini

**Summary** : Sai membuat Ino marah! Akhirnya Sai memutuskan meminta maaf lewat bunga, namun...

**Flowers, From 'Albino' Just For 'Jelek'**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Di Konoha Senior High School, seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berlari menyusuri salah satu lorong di gedung itu. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda nampak meliuk-liuk di udara. Peluh nampak bergulir dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya memburu layaknya tengah dikejar sesuatu. Namun bukannya berhenti untuk istirahat sesaat, kakinya malah semakin cepat berlari. Kaki itu baru berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Dirinya menarik nafas panjang, kemudian ia menggeser pintu itu. Ia memasuki ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah kelas. Dan..

"Heee, bangun kesiangan, Ino? Beruntung hari ini Kakashi-sensei yang mengajar jam pertama di kelas kita, jadinya kau tak mendapat hukuman. Sungguh menyebalkan tak bisa melihatmu di hukum," ujar Sakura pelan. Nampaknya Sakura telah menunggu kedatangan Ino sedari tadi, buktinya Sakura tengah bersandar di samping pintu kelas seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu.

Ino, nama gadis itu, tersenyum sinis. "Waduh, Sakura. Pagi ini kau telah menggosok dahimu ya? Nampak seperti cermin yang memantulkan sinar matahari nih. Silau," sahut Ino sembari merapikan diri.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Ino pun terlihat marah. Otot-otot di dahinya menonjol. "Apa katamu, gendut?" gigi-gigi Sakura bergemertak.

Senyuman Ino semakin lebar. "Sepertinya telingamu mulai tuli ya, Sakura? Sudah berapa lama kau tidak membersihkan telingamu?" sindir Ino lagi.

Mulut Sakura berdecak kesal. Niatan awal ingin menyindir Ino, eh, malah akhirnya ia yang disindir Ino. _Sungguh menyebalkan_, batin Sakura.

Ino berjalan melewati Sakura. Dagunya terangkat menandakan dirinya puas akan kemenangan kecil yang ia raih. Namun, hal itu tak bertahan lama. Secara tiba-tiba, Sakura menyerang Ino. Tangan mungil Sakura menjambak rambut Ino, membuat Ino mengerang kesakitan. Teman-teman satu kelas mereka yang awalnya tak menyadari aksi sindir-menyindir antara Sakura-Ino, kini mulai memandang aksi brutal yang kini mereka lakukan.

Tas sekolah Ino yang tadi ada di genggaman tangannya, kini telah hilang entah ke mana. Ino balas menjambak rambut pink Sakura yang pendek. Sakura semakin keras menarik rambut Ino. Ke duanya memekik kesakitan. Tak ada seorangpun teman mereka yang berniat untuk melerai. Salah satu dari mereka malah sedang asyik memakan popcorn yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Kenapa mereka berkelahi?" tanya murid lelaki berambut pantat ayam.

"Entahlah, Teme. Sakura dan Ino kan memang sering seperti itu," sahut lelaki berambut kuning.

Ketua kelas mereka, si rambut nanas, terlihat kesal akan keributan yang Sakura dan Ino ciptakan. "Mendokusai," ia mengucapkan _trademark_-nya yang terkenal.

Namun, kericuhan itu akhirnya terpecahkan karena seseorang. Kakashi –sensei yang notabene adalah wali kelas mereka. Kakashi-sensei datang dengan seorang murid lelaki yang tampak tak familiar. Murid-murid yang beberapa waktu yang lalu bergerombol di sekitar Sakura dan Ino pun mulai kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu kiri Ino dengan keras. "Itai!" teriak Ino spontan. Sakura menyeringai. Ino memukulkan tas sekolahnya ke kepala Sakura. Namun sayang, pukulan itu tak mengenai target.

"Sakura, Ino. Kembali ke tempat kalian," perintah Kakashi.

Ino dan Sakura saling melemparkan _deathglare_ terbaik mereka, sembari berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ino menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi dengan hati dongkol.

"Oke anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Sai." Ujar Kakashi-sensei sembari tersenyum, walaupun senyumannya tak terlihat karena masker yang ia kenakan.

Kini tatapan anak-anak sekelas terpaku pada lelaki yang berada di samping Kakashi. Lelaki itu bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Rambutnya hitam pekat. Cukup tampan dan mirip dengan Sasuke si rambut pantat ayam sekilas. Namun ia akan nampak sedikit sempurna jika kulitnya tidak sepucat zombie. Sungguh kulit yang sangat pucat, terlihat seperti ia tak pernah bermandikan cahaya mentari.

"Hai, aku Sai. Yoroshiku na," hanya lima kata _simple_ yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi hal itu telah dapat memicu rasa penasaran murid-murid di kelas itu.

"Kenapa kau pindah ke sini?"

"Asalmu dari mana?"

"Kakkoi!"

"Kau mirip Sasuke! Apa kau berhubungan darah dengannya?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Berbagai pertanyaan dan pernyataan terlontar dari banyak murid. Mereka berlomba menarik perhatian sang murid baru, terutama kaum hawa. Tapi beberapa orang nampak tak tertarik dengan murid baru itu.

Ino memandang Sasuke dan Sai bergantian. "Memang mirip," bisik Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Huh, dia tak ada apa-apanya denganku. Hn," ujar Sasuke sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari-jemari tangannya.

Sakura yang duduk tepat di samping Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada cowok berotak encer itu. "Apa dia saudaramu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura penuh nada penasaran.

Naruto yang berada di depan Sasuke dan Sakura pun membalikkan badannya menghadap sepasang sejoli itu. "Jika si murid baru adalah saudara Sasuke, pasti dia sombong dan songo seperti Sasuke. Darah Sasuke kan darah kotor," cibir Naruto sembari melemparkan cengiran khasnya.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura pun melemparkan _deathglare_ mereka pada Naruto. Shikamaru yang berada di dekat mereka bertiga hanya bisa berdecak kesal . "Mendokusai," gerutunya.

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan kelas. Sai melemparkan senyumannya kepada seisi kelas, dan di mata Ino, senyuman itu nampak licik.

"Oke, cukup anak-anak," perintah Kakashi-sensei membuat kelas kembali tenang. "Sai, silahkan duduk di kursimu. Di baris belakang samping Ino," perintah Kakashi-sensei pada Sai. Sai menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Sai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ino menompang dagunya. Bosan, itu yang sedang dirasakannya.

Sai menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat duduknya, matanya melirik Ino yang ada di sampingnya. Ino menyadarinya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, salam kenal. Aku Sai," Sai mengulurkan tangannya. Namun bukan jabat tangan yang tercipta, tapi kecuekan yang diterimanya.

Ino membuang muka. "Aku sudah tau," ujar Ino. Bukannya sikap Ino dingin. Tapi karena pertengkaran kecil dengan Sakura tadi, itu membuat Ino sedikit bete. Dan hal itu membuat Ino sedikit ketus.

Sai tersenyum lagi. Ditariknya tangannya yang tadi diacuhkan oleh Ino. "Rubah," bisik Ino yang tak sengaja melihat Sai yang sedang tersenyum.

"Apa?" kini berganti Sai yang bertanya.

Ino kembali membuang muka. "Bukan apa-apa."

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya suara Kakashi-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas yang terdengar. Namun suasana itu tiba-tiba musnah karena tiga patah kata yang keluar dari mulut Sai kemudian.

"Kamu jelek ya," bisik Sai sembari membaca sebuah buku kecil, sepertinya buku saku. Namun buku itu bukan buku pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Di _cover_ buku itu tertulis dengan tulisan tebal "Tips-tips Berteman".

Sontak saja Ino yang mendengar hal itu langsung membelalak kaget, ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sai yang masih asyik membaca buku. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, cowok albino?" teriak Ino histeris. Tak tanggung-tanggung, tangan kecil Ino ikut menggebrak meja sembari berdiri untuk mendramatiskan suasana.

Sai mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Ino yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat marah. "Lihatlah dirimu. Rambutmu acak-acakan. Pakaianmu tak rapi. Sungguh jelek untuk di lihat," ujar Sai pelan, sungguh pelan hingga Ino saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

Bagai tersambar petir saat itu juga. Ino pun tak segan-segan melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar pipi Sai yang putih pucat hingga berbekas telapak tangan berwarna kemerahan di pipi itu. Bukannya meminta maaf atas apa yang telah ia perbuat, Ino malah berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan Sai yang tengah terpaku. Dan meninggalkan seisi kelas yang tengah kaget akan kejadian yang tak terduga itu.

"Apa aku salah berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sai pada dirinya sendiri. Sai menatap sebaris kalimat di buku yang tergeletak terbuka di mejanya. "Berkatalah dengan jujur pada calon temanmu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Esok harinya.<p>

Ino berangkat ke sekolah terlalu pagi hari ini. Jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06:45, tapi Ino sudah berada di sekolah. Terlalu cepat 45 menit sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Pagi ini _mood_nya telah membaik. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Dari mulutnya keluar dendangan sebuah lagu. Terlihat benar-benar sedang berada di _mood_nya yang terbaik, saat ini.

Ino menggeser pintu kelasnya. Kelas itu masih kosong, hanya ada tiga orang lelaki di kelas itu saat ini. Ino berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Baru saat berada di tempat duduknya lah ia baru menyadari ada sesuatu di laci mejanya. Ino mengeluarkan benda itu. Setangkai bunga mawar hitam. Cukup bagus.

Kening Ino berkerut. "Sakura?"tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia melirik ketempat duduk Sakura. Kosong, Sakura belum datang. Lagipula Sakura tak mungkin mengirim bunga ke padanya. Sakura tak mungkin melakukan hal yang dianggapnya licik. _Lalu siapa?_ Batin Ino bertanya-tanya.

Ino melirik ketiga teman sekelasnya. "Chouji, Lee, Kiba. Kalian tahu siapa yang mendekati mejaku pagi ini?" tanya Ino pada mereka.

Lelaki gemuk yang tengah memakan snack, Chouji menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. "Hmmm, aku tak tahu Ino."

"Aku tahu. Itu Sasuke!" sahut Kiba lantang.

Ino kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Sasuke?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Iya, Sasuke!" ujar Kiba percaya diri.

"Aku belum melihat Sasuke hari ini, Lee. Aku rasa Sasuke pun belum ke kelas pagi ini," sahut Chouji sambil mengunyah _snack_nya. Kening Ino semakin berkerut.

"Bukannya si murid baru?" tanya Lee.

"Sai?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya. Sai kan mirip Sasuke, mungkin tadi kau salah mengenalinya, Kiba." Tutur Lee.

_Benar juga kata Lee. Mungkin si cowok albino itu yang mengirim bunga ini. Tak mungkin Sasuke, Sasuke kan tak ada masalah denganku._ Pikir Ino. Ino melirik tempat duduk Sai dan mendapati sebuah tas tengah tergolek di atas meja Sai. _Tuh kan_, sorak hati Ino karena telah mengetahui sang pelaku.

"Kalian tahu kemana si cowok albino itu?" tanya Ino lagi.

Ketiga lelaki itu saling berpandang-pandangan. "Tak tahu," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Ino berdecak sebal. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari Sai. Tak lupa ia juga membawa mawar hitam tadi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hei, cowok albino!" teriak Ino memanggil Sai.<p>

Kini Ino tengah berada di atas sekolah. Ino telah mengubek-ubek seisi sekolah. Hingga toilet laki-laki pun ia masuki! Untung saat itu sekolah masih sepi, dan toilet laki-laki juga masih kosong. Jadi tidak ada yang memandang Ino dengan tatapan aneh.

30 menit telah berlalu sejak Ino menemukan mawar hitam di atas mejanya. Kini tinggal 15 menit lagi sebelum bel berdering. Dan beruntung Ino segera menemukan Sai. Namun Ino tidak bisa dibilang beruntung. Karena seluruh ruang di KSHS telah ia periksa satu-satu, kecuali ruang kepala sekolah tentunya.

Sai yang berdiri memunggungi Ino membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Ino yang berdiri 10 meter darinya. Sai memasukkan buku saku kedalam saku celananya yang tadi ia baca.

"Pagi, Ino. " Sapa Sai sembari tersenyum. "Ada apa?" tambah Sai.

Ino berjalan mendekati Sai. Tangannya mengacungkan setangkai mawar hitam yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Apa kau yang menaruh mawar ini di laci mejaku?" tanya Ino memastikan.

Lagi-lagi Sai tersenyum. "Iya. Bagus, kan? Kau suka?" tanya Sai yang sepertinya, senang.

Ino berhennti tepat 2 meter di depan Sai. Giginya bergemeretakan. "Apa maksudmu mengirimiku mawar hitam ini? Kau ingin menantangku?" tanya Ino berapi-api. _Mood _Ino yang tadi sempat membaik kini mulai kembali memburuk.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena ucapanku kemarin sepertinya telah melukaimu," jawab Sai.

"Kau bercanda? Kau tahu apa arti mawar hitam?" Sai menggeleng. "Jangan membodohiku! Kau pasti tau artinya, cowok albino. Mawar hitam artinya mati!" Sai terbelalak kaget. "Aku tak akan pernah senang menerima bunga seperti ini!" Ino melemparkan mawar hitam itu ke lantai, dan diinjaknya mahkota mawar hitam itu dengan penuh kemarahan. "Dan seperti perkataanmu, kau telah melukaiku dengan kata-katamu kemarin. Dan dua hal yang telah kau perbuat ini membuatku yakin untuk membencimu, cowok albino!" setelah mengucapkan itu Ino beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sai sendirian di atap.

"Aku.. salah lagi?" tanya Sai entah pada siapa.

Dan kemudian bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berkumadang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sejak kejadian seminggu lalu, Ino mulai menghindari Sai. Walaupun hal itu tidak terlalu berhasil, karena bagaimanapun juga ia duduk di samping (sebangku) Sai. Dan Kakashi-sensei yang sepertinya menyadari perilaku Ino, malah memberi tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan dengan teman sebangku. Dan hal itu membuat Ino berkali-kali mengutuk guru wali kelasnya.<p>

Tapi yang membuat Ino sedikit lega, saat Ino kabur dari kewajibannya untuk bekerja sama mengerjakan tugas. Sai dengan sukarela mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri dan mengakui bahwa itu hasil kerjasamanya dengan Ino. Setidaknya Ino masih mendapat nilailah.

Sore ini sepulang sekolah, Ino mendapati sebuah buket kecil bunga Hyacinth ungu berada di loker sepatu miliknya. Ino melirik ke sana ke mari mencari orang yang telah menaruh bunga itu. Namun nihil, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Maklum saja, bel pulang sekolah telah berdering satu setengah jam yang lalu. Didekapnya bunga yang mirip bunga sedap malam.

Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk membawa pulang buket bunga itu. Baru beberapa langkah Ino meninggalkan gedung sekolahnya, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu, buket bunga? Hyacinth ungu? Kalau tidak salah, bunga ini berarti 'maaf'. Jangan-jangan.." Ino membalikkan badannya, mencoba melirik atap gedung sekolah tanpa ketahuan. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Sai tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya. Ino pun dengan terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin.

Dengan pipi yang memerah, tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sejak saat itu, entah mengapa Ino mulai mendapati buket kecil bunga ataupun hanya setangkai saja. Mulai dari bunga Calla yang memiliki arti 'cantik', bunga Magnolia yang memiliki arti 'manis dan cantik', dan berbagai bunga lain yang memiliki arti yang hampir sama. Hingga akhirnya membuat kamar Ino penuh wangi bunga. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Ayah Ino penasaran, apalagi ia tak mendapati bunga-bunga di tokonya tak berkurang secara misterius. Jadi yang pastinya putrinya tidak mengambilnya dari barang dagangan keluarga mereka.<p>

Walaupun Ino awalnya tak menyukai mendapatkan berbagai bunga itu. Namun akhirnya ia mulai menyukainya. Dan ia pun tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya, walaupun di setiap bunga yang ia terima ataupun temukan tak ada identitas si pengirim. Ino yakin, hanya satu orang yang bisa, atau lebih tepatnya, sudi mengirim berbagai macam bunga itu padanya.

Cowok albino. Begitulah sebutannya pada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sempat ia benci, namun kini mulai berubah menjadi rasa yang lebih positif.

Ino merapikan bunga-bunga yang ada di toko keluarganya, sembari mengumbar senyuman manis pada bunga-bunga itu. Tanpa ia sadari, lelaki yang tengah ia pikirkan tengah memperhatikannya dari luar toko bunga miliknya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, Ino selalu melakukan ritualnya secara rutin di sore hari. Ritual menjaga toko bunga keluarganya. Ino sedang memeriksa bunga-bunga kesayangannya ketika lelaki itu datang.<p>

Ino menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sai tengah berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Tengah tersenyum memandangnya. Mau tak mau pipi Ino memerah. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Sai beranjak dari tempatnya. Bukannya menghampiri Ino, ia malah berjalan menjauhinya. Melewati baris demi baris rak-rak berisi beraneka ragam bunga. Ino yang notabene sang penjual pun mendekati Sai.

"Cari bunga apa?" tanya Ino lembut. Sungguh berbeda 180 derajat dari apa yang dulu Ino ucapkan di hari pertama ia bertemu dengan Sai.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sai malah mengacuhkannya. Akhirnya Ino malah mengekor kemana pun Sai tuju. Pertama di deretan bunga mawar, kemudian bunga tulip. Hingga akhirnya di deretan rangkaian bunga beserta vasnya. Baru di deretan inilah Sai berhenti.

Ino yang penasaran pun mengamati gerak-gerik Sai. Sai mengambil sebuah vas berisi bunga berwarna ungu.

"Kau ingin membeli bunga _Lilac_?" tanya Ino. Dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan Ino tak digubris oleh Sai.

Ino yang mulai dongkol karena diabaikan pun berniat meninggalkan pembeli yang tuli itu. Tapi, saat akan melangkah pergi, lengan Ino di tarik Sai. Ino memandang Sai. Sai kembali tersenyum, senyuman yang mirip rubah, kata Ino dulu.

"Untukmu," ujar Sai pelan, hampir seperti bisikan.

Ino menatap Sai tak percaya. Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?" tanya Ino memastikan. Sai mengangguk.

"Bunga ini tak murah loh!" ujar Ino mencoba menggoda.

"Aku tak tanya harga," sahut Sai.

"Apa kau tau arti bunga ini?" tanya Ino sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Lagi-lagi Sai menganggukkan kepalanya. Kontan muka Ino memerah kembali. "Benar buat aku?" tanya Ino untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau kau tak mau ya sudah."

"Eh eh, mau kok!" ujar Ino tergagap. Ino merebut vas itu. "Tapi kamu yang bayar loh!" tambah Ino mengingatkan. Sai tersenyum.

_Tapi, kok dikasih _Lilac_ sih? _Lilac _kan artinya cinta pertama. Jadi Sai cuma mau kasih tahu kalau aku cinta pertama dia?_ Tanya Ino dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Sai menyelipkan setangkai mawar merah di antara bunga-bunga _Lilac_ itu. Ino ternganga. _Mawar merah?_

Lagi-lagi Sai tersenyum. "Jawabannya?"

Ino sadar, kini Sai sedang menyatakan perasaannya! Dan Sai ingin segera mendapatkan jawaban dari Ino.

Ino berlari meninggalkan Sai sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian Ino kembali.

Ino tersenyum. Di ulurkannya setangkai bunga _Endelweiss_ ke pada Sai. Sai menerimanya. Lalu di keluarkan sebuah buku kecil, bukan buku saku yang biasa ia baca, tapi buku dengan judul 'Bahasa Bunga'. Sai membolak-balik halaman demi halaman. Ino yang melihatnya terkikik geli. Ternyata selama ini Sai mengiriminya bunga dengan panduan buku itu. Sai benar-benar cinta padanya!

Raut muka Sai nampak sedikit sedih. "Nggak salah bunga?" tanya Sai memastikan. Ino menggeleng. "Ohh."

Lagi-lagi Ino menyodorkan setangkai bunga. Bunga yang bagus tapi memiliki arti yang tak bagus. Mawar hitam.

Sai terbelalak menatap bunga itu. Sai memandang mawar hitam, Ino, mawar hitam, dan Ino.

"Mati?"

Ino tersenyum. "Jika arti sebenarnya adalah mati. Jika mawar hitam adalah bentuk kebencian. Tapi untukku bukan itu arti sebenarnya. Bunga ini khusus aku berikan untukmu, Sai. Ini bunga pertama yang pernah kau berikan padaku." Untuk pertama kalinya Ino memanggil Sai dengan namanya. "_'Gomen'_," satu kata yang membuat Sai semakin terpuruk. "'_Suki yo—suka kamu!_'..." Dua kata yang sukses mengembalikan senyuman Sai.

"_Hontou ni_?"

"Albino,_ anata no koto ga daisuki—_aku sayang sekali sama kamu. Apa perlu aku meneriakkannya?" tanya Ino.

Sai terkekeh. "Boleh saja," tantang Sai.

"Kapan-kapan ya."

"Curang!"

"Biarin, weeee."

"Ino jelek!"

"Cowok albino, nyebelin!"

"Aku bukan albino!"

"Aku juga nggak jelek kok."

"Jelek nggak, gemuk iya."

"Aaah, kenapa kau tercemari oleh perkataan Sakura!"

"Ino gemuk~"

"Aku nggak gemuk, baka albino!"

"Tapi kelebihan lemak?"

"Nggak. Yaudah aku nggak bakal teriakin 'ALBINO, _ANATA NO KOTO GA DAISUKI!'_!"

"Dan kau telah meneriakkan kata itu, Ino."

"Waaaaa, yadaaaaaa—tidaaaak!"

"Khukhukhu."

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Haaaa, maaf jika banyak yang di <em>skip<em> *nunduk-nunduk sampai kejedot lantai*

Dan Gomen karena _ending_nya aneh *pundung*

Arigatou buat yang sudah read, and hontou ni arigatou untuk yang sudi untuk memberi review

.

.

**REVIEW, please?**

.

.

.


End file.
